1. Field of the Invention.
The present application relates to a magnetic support and transport system and method for magnetically suspending equipment and materials below a ferrous ceiling grid for cleaning or refurbishing the grid and/or ceiling tiles and for transporting equipment and materials.
2. Description of the Relevant Art.
In many buildings, certain maintenance projects and other activities either directly involve or occur in close proximity to the ceilings. For many of those activities, the erection of scaffolding or the use of stilts is necessitated due to the substantial spacing between the floor and the ceiling. Unless the space has been vacated, one must contend with furniture, fixtures and other obstructions when moving the scaffolding or stilts from place to place. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method which can utilize the space near the ceiling without the necessity of erecting scaffolding or using stilts. Such activities could thus conceivably be conducted while interfering only minimally with other activities therebelow.
Many commercial ceilings include metallic materials. For example, a typical suspended ceiling may consist of a matrix grid system comprising regularly intersecting metal strips, or "T-bars", suspended by hangers from the structure of the building. For commercial applications, the T-bars are often constructed of ferrous materials and have downwardly-exposed flanges or faces with horizontal widths of approximatly one inch. The T-bars are typically installed with their lower faces generally coplanar and are typically arranged in a criss-cross or grid pattern with the T-bars intersecting at intervals of, for example, one, two, or four feet. The openings framed by the intersecting T-bars can receive ceiling tiles, light fixtures, vents, etc., with corresponding rectangular configurations.
One activity involving the space in close proximity to the ceiling directly involves the T-bars of the ceiling grid. The coatings on the exposed, planar faces of the T-bars, which are subjected to discoloration or an accumulation of surface adherents from exposure to chemicals, smoke particles, and the like, sooner or later require maintenance or replacement. One approach has been to entirely remove the old ceiling and replace it with a newly installed grid matrix and fresh ceiling tile. This is an expensive solution, not only by direct labor and material cost standards but also by lost use of the premises while the ceiling grid and tile are being replaced. In addition, coordination and participation of craftspersons from a variety of the construction trades would generally be involved in such an undertaking.
A second approach, which aleviates some of the expense, has been to replace only the ceiling tile while the grid is left intact and unaltered. Although such an approach can be less expensive, new ceiling tile juxtaposed to a marred or discolored grid can be unattractive.
Yet another approach has been to apply paint or other liquid coatings to the exposed surfaces of the ceiling grid. An inherent difficulty with this approach is the need to cover walls, floors and furnishings to avoid the adverse effects of overspray, drippings and splatters. Similar precautions are required when the tiles or grid are cleaned in place for protection from the cleaning chemicals.
Even new ceiling construction has a presently existing limitation--the finish on the T-bars is generally readily available in only two colors: white or black. Any other color or pattern desired for a new installation requires special-order handling with a corresponding increase in cost and delay in delivery. Therefore, a definite need exists whereby the cosmetic appearance of the ceiling grid can be renewed or altered without replacement, painting or cleaning.
Another application which enjoys only partial utilization of the substantial available space near the ceiling involves surveillance equipment. In commercial and industrial properties where remote observation is needed, cameras and other equipment are sometimes situated at selected locations to provide inconspicuous vantage points. Generally a sizeable number of such units must be installed in order to maximize visual access. A usual compromise is to place the units where substantial areas of the premises can be observed, leaving the remaining unsupervised areas to chance. Therefore, a definite need exists whereby equipment, such as surveillance equipment, can be maneuvered along a ceiling such that a greater area is placed under the auspices of a roving unit, thus reducing the capital expenditure which would otherwise be necessitated by the installation of additional units at fixed locations.